We have continued in our studies of the expression of bcl-2 in follicular lymphoma and Hodgkin's disease. We developed a procedure for isolation of RNA followed by reverse transcription and PCR amplification. Using this procedure, we are able to measure the levels of expression of bcl-2 in biopsy specimens. In a small series of follicular lymphoma cases, we have found the levels of expression to have a strong correlation with prognosis; however, a greater number of cases must be studied before final conclusions can be drawn. Studies indicate that bcl-2 may incur a growth advantage to cells but that involvement of other oncogenes, especially myc, is necessary to attain full malignant potential. We thus are undertaking a study of levels of expression of myc m-RNA in these same follicular lymphoma specimens using a technique we have developed. As point mutations leading to a protein of increased activity may be as important as levels of RNA, we are also looking for mutations in the myc gene in tumor specimens. This will provide important information as to the interrelationship of various oncogenes in the development of follicular lymphoma. We have demonstrated the t(14;18) translocation to be present in 32% of Hodgkin's lymphomas. However, Hodgkin's disease and follicular lymphoma are two distinct clinical-pathological entities. We shall also examine the expression of the bcl-2/JH transcript and of the bcl-2 protein product in Hodgkin's disease patients and again correlate this information with the clinical course. This data will provide further information concerning the role of bcl-2 in hematopoietic malignancies.